


When I Say

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fisting, Orgasm Delay, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Vers and Minn-Erva have an enemies with benefits thing going on. This fic is a tease in more ways than one.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Minn-Erva, Female Villain of your choice/Female Hero of your choice
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	When I Say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kartaylir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartaylir/gifts).



"Vers! Don't move!"

"Since when do I take orders from you?" 

"Don't be a tease, I'm above begging." 

Minn-Erva's cunt had enveloped Vers' hand and her wrist was wrapped firmly in suctioning blue flesh. Vers loved fucking Minn-Erva—her cunt was flexible and spongy, lined with suckers that Vers' massaged her fingers though. She knew exactly where to press to make Minn-Erva scream. 

She preferred to make her wait.


End file.
